


落日如斯

by Shadowmancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multiple Personalities, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 最可怕的是，萨姆自己根本没觉察到有什么不对。直到十五岁他才隐约嗅出些苗头，那时候迪恩已经一一琢摩出他所有的分裂人格。译作，This is the sun gone down
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	落日如斯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Is The Sun Gone Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413430) by [thefourofswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourofswords/pseuds/thefourofswords). 



老爸从来没有意识到有什么不对，他以为萨姆只是脾气乖张。但迪恩直觉认定情况没那么简单。多年以后他才知道这些症状有个学名：有时萨姆会笑得开怀，下一秒就突然变得冷漠疏远，一举一动比他的小小身体成熟了太多，甚至超过迪恩的年龄。

然后那些莫名其妙的字条开始出现——笔迹迪恩根本不熟悉，尽是些让人匪夷所思的话，还都藏在爸爸找不到的地方。萨姆的突变让迪恩惶恐，感觉心脏像被一个铁拳头紧紧捏住。老天啊，请别让他继续这样下去，迪恩祈祷。但萨姆一直没有恢复正常。

有时候萨姆发作起来实在吓人。比如六年级的时候，克里斯汀和人打赌输了，赌注是和萨姆约会。被蒙在鼓里的萨姆倒是兴高采烈。第二天迪恩一个电话被叫道老师办公室，克里斯汀和萨姆都在——那姑娘的粉红色T恤上仍然挂着胡萝卜丁和豌豆。她跳着脚骂萨姆是疯子，莫名其妙把午餐扣了她一身。教务主任在旁边质问迪恩， _你们的家长呢？_

迪恩当然没办法说实话，撒谎也解决不了问题。那一刻他明白事态严重，得想个办法了。

最可怕的是，萨姆自己根本没觉察到有什么不对。直到十五岁他才隐约嗅出些苗头，那时候迪恩已经一一琢摩出他所有的分裂人格。

爸和萨姆又吵上了，手里摇晃着萨姆的录取通知书。迪恩想劝；老爸气头上的话当不得真，他还是心疼自己孩子的。但迪恩愣在原地动弹不得。他想告诉自己说这不是萨姆的决定，是他的某个人格填了申报表参加了SAT考试把萨姆稀里糊涂弄进了斯坦福大学。可迪恩心里明白，这一切都是萨姆自己的选择，而且自始自终没和迪恩提过。他大概觉得迪恩根本没必要知道。

争执间约翰走得太近，直逼到萨姆鼻子尖。迪恩眼睁睁看着自己那个瘦瘦高高的弟弟变了个人——萨姆的眼神凌厉起来，肩膀沉下去头颅扬起。迪恩意识到这个人格，这个萨姆的保护者，一旦受到威胁他会毫不犹豫地杀了约翰温切斯特。迪恩前所未有地肯定。

有一瞬间迪恩以为老爸也总算觉察到面前这个人不是自己的儿子。但下一秒约翰已经抄起车钥匙摔门离开。那个陌生人格转身看看迪恩，点了点头进屋收拾行李，胡乱地把衣服扔到包里。一眨眼那个躯体里的灵魂又换了一个，这次大约是个女孩子，她开始整整齐齐地把衣服叠起来装好。迪恩默默注视，他不知道该说什么。这些年他发现每个人格都认识自己，有些对他彬彬有礼，有些则过分亲近。

此时此刻的这位一眼就看穿了迪恩的沉默。她去厨房给自己倒了杯可乐，而萨姆最讨厌可乐。喝到一半他突然回神，差点喷了迪恩一头一脸。

萨姆离开家去了大学，还有了女朋友。迪恩有空总去看看他。萨姆不需要人保护，迪恩知道。萨姆的人格之一马克斯威尔不会让任何人伤害到他。但迪恩想念萨姆，想念每个不同的萨姆。

除了萨姆之外，那个身体里有六个基本人格。乔南是敏感的艺术家，喜欢绘画，时不时当着迪恩的面冒出几句诗——拜伦，丁尼生，他迷恋浪漫主义时期的作品，简直能把迪恩逼疯。但迪恩看过他画的那些画儿，看乔南是怎样把活生生的人物凝固在纸笔之间。他没法对乔南生气，甚至自己也不由自主默念乔南喜欢的那些断句，像首不好听却怎么也忘不掉的歌，卡在头脑里。

马尔柯则是风流成性，啊不，准确地说是个浪荡种子。他经常走得太近，那些频繁的肢体相触根本蓄意。迪恩总不得不把他推开；这个既是自己弟弟又根本陌生的存在，他让迪恩觉得愧疚。马尔柯心知肚明。他会退让，但他也会毫不犹豫地去找另外一个温暖肉体来抚慰自己。迪恩得当心，因为第二天早上从别人床上懵懂醒来的总是萨姆。萨姆不能理解发生了什么，只会觉得自己肮脏下贱。

爱丽莎是个狠角色。和马克斯威尔一样，她也是保护性人格，但她比马克斯威尔还容易失控。她会一面朗诵葛楚德一面把一脚一脚把人脑袋踢得稀烂。迪恩和她倒相处得不错，他想如果自己能找到和爱丽莎一样的姑娘——一个脊背笔直永不退缩的女子，却唯独能容忍迪恩的调侃。如果真有这么个人，迪恩会抛下一切在拉斯维加斯的偏僻小教堂里娶了她。他不愿意去细想这意味着什么。

贾斯汀总是战战兢兢，没片刻安宁，近乎疯狂地热衷于条条框框。事无巨细都得自己一手安排，还有被害妄想症。所有的人格里迪恩最不喜欢的就是他，因为他俩的性子天差地别，简直没法沟通。但迪恩知道贾斯汀不止一次拯救了萨姆，他这个注重细节的毛病远比那些莽撞的保护人格有用。

最后一个人格是维尔。迪恩估计他大概九岁，但他的言行举止比其他所有人格加起来还要老成。维尔是最深藏不露的危险，某些时候他看着爸爸的时候眼神一片空白。迪恩毫不怀疑维尔能在约翰睡梦中毙了他，没有丝毫犹豫。

每次迪恩去大学里探望萨姆，多半时候都是真正的萨姆和他女朋友打得火热—她叫杰丝，金发，穿着皱皱的卡通T恤，衣服上有斑点的颜料痕迹。不过偶尔迪恩也能看到乔南和马尔柯的影子。有那么一次，迪恩远远地望着萨姆点燃一根香烟，他立刻意识到那个身体里的灵魂是爱丽莎。

杰丝死了。熊熊大火淹没了楼房坍塌的轰然巨响以及萨姆歇斯底里的呼喊。

那一晚迪恩目睹了两个新人格的诞生。最后马克斯威尔冒出来，迪恩问他我弟弟怎么样？马克斯威尔直愣愣看了迪恩良久，没回答，只点了点头。

迪恩事后小心翼翼地问萨姆，不，马克斯威尔，到底发生了什么，是什么让萨姆变成这样。这问题他憋了整整22年，但现在他必须知道。恰在此时马尔柯跑来添乱，油嘴滑舌地转移话题，被逼急了他就拿旅馆的水杯撒气。

玻璃破碎的声响刚落，那个身体里的灵魂已经变成了爱丽莎。她回头微笑。‘嗨，迪恩。’

‘到底是怎么回事？’迪恩锲而不舍追问。

她耸耸肩。‘天使和恶魔呗，迪恩。’

迪恩听不懂，他刚想盘根问底，萨姆骤然再次出现——他哭起来几乎没有声音，只是抽搐哽咽。迪恩没法不去安慰，他疼萨姆胜过自己生命。

没什么大不了，迪恩从小到大都这么过来的。把支离破碎的残片重新拼凑完整是他的责任。

接踵而来的是预言——有这个能力不是萨姆，是娜苏，她是新人格之一。其他的人格不想让她占据这个身体，因为她所能看到的都是灾难和伤痛，实在揪心。他们使劲压抑着她，不让她出现。只有在萨姆熟睡的时候她才能出来透口气，向萨姆发出警示。

迪恩努力跟马克斯威尔或者爱丽莎解释——萨姆以及其他人格得学会接受娜苏，否则越是抑制她越有可能崩溃。当然迪恩也不确定这是不是真的，他只是作最坏打算。

当娜苏又一次借助萨姆的身体预言的时候，迪恩试着和她交流。但话没说到一半娜苏就没了影子，答腔的只是半睡半醒的萨姆。

或许娜苏自己也不想面对现实。

调查发生失踪事件的精神病院是个契机。迪恩借着早餐的功夫劝萨姆去找个心理医生咨询一下自己的问题。

‘人家肯定会觉得我是疯子。’萨姆回答。

迪恩歪着头。‘他们本来就是学这行的…’

萨姆打断他。‘我试过，在斯坦福的时候，遇见杰丝以后…’

‘我以为她不知道这事。’迪恩原本死盯着面前的熏肉和鸡蛋，听到这话不由抬头。

‘她确实不知道。’萨姆叹气。‘爱她的只是我而已。其他人…怎么说，我们决定最好还是别吓着她。’

这种对话以前也有过，迪恩不是没有心理准备，但一想到萨姆的每个人格不仅天差地别，还有可能彼此看不顺眼，他就无比头大。

等萨姆去找那个心理医生套完话，他们开始在废弃病院里分头搜查。萨姆看上去没啥大碍，就是好像有点紧张。迪恩隐隐觉得不对劲儿，但没细想。

等到黑洞洞的枪口突如其来对准了自己，后悔未免晚了。枪口另一端的人百分之百不是萨姆。

‘你弟弟他烦透你了，迪恩。’这个从未出现过的人格慢条斯理地说：‘你就知道逼他，逼得他透不过气。’

迪恩眼睁睁看着扳机被摁下去，传出的却只有咔嚓声——幸好他多了个心眼先把子弹匣卸了。在迪恩把他敲晕之前，他看到萨姆惶恐地上下打量自己，仿佛生怕迪恩身上真多出个窟窿眼。

回到旅店萨姆还是惊魂未定。每个人格轮番出现，好像他没法决定穿哪件衣服一样。迪恩只能对着萨姆僵直的脊背好言劝慰，说没啥大不了的。

好容易等迪恩以为风暴平息，马尔柯冷不丁地苏醒，眼色低迷神情暧昧。在所有人格里迪恩最容易认出来的就是马尔柯，单凭他走路的方式——即便是擅长近身搏击的马克斯威尔，也无法如此彻底如此娴熟地运用萨姆的肢体。

‘对不起…’他一面道歉一面迫近，嗓音柔滑黯哑，是引诱猎物的调调。‘真的，对不起。’

事态发展完全脱离掌握。马尔柯的手指游走于迪恩发间，姿态温存，嘴唇轻飘飘印在迪恩颈下。

迪恩猛地推开他。马尔柯不动声色道歉，但迪恩一眼看穿：马尔柯并非蓄意恶毒，应该说他只知道这一种请求原谅的方式，实在让人揪心。迪恩痛恨自己的软弱，他抵住对方的手臂渐渐发抖。马尔柯最后无可奈何看了他一眼，下一秒已经被维尔取代。

‘迪恩，对不起对不起对不起…’维尔哭得上气不接下气。迪恩缓缓退后，双手抱住头颅努力呼吸。

好吧，这辈子再别碰心理医生了。

凯茜的电话搅起场不大不小的风暴。事后迪恩想想，也不能说是毫无预兆；萨姆的一半人格们都看她不爽，以爱丽莎为首。

‘切，你女人瘦得跟竿儿似的。’刚洗完澡的爱丽莎嘟嘟囔囔从洗手间里出来，像个真正的女孩子一样把浴巾裹在腋下。迪恩惟有耸肩。爱丽莎只是个人格，但她的嫉妒心却是货真价实。

迪恩不是不担心。萨姆对凯茜倒是彬彬有礼，虽然不怎么和她说话，但总会专心聆听礼貌微笑。或许萨姆真觉得凯茜是个特别的存在。这让迪恩很不自在，也不知道为什么，但就是如鲠在喉。

当凯茜想帮萨姆掸掸外套上沾的什么东西，萨姆死死扣住了她的腕子。凯茜吓了一跳，迪恩差点以为爱丽莎偏在这时候出来捣乱，但萨姆缓缓松手。

‘呃，对不起。我只是—我只是不太喜欢被别人碰。’

那天晚上迪恩和凯茜上了床，激情勃发得简直更像打架。她从前也是这样火辣，迪恩记得，记得她分手时把吹风机扔到迪恩脑门上，记得他第一次跟人坦白了温切斯特的家族职业，却被骂成神经病。

问题在于萨姆的那些人格为什么不喜欢凯茜呢？无缘无故的。

萨姆的功夫是打小练的，真要一手一脚的硬拼起来不输给别人，可以说和迪恩旗鼓相当。但要和马克斯威尔相提并论，那简直没得比。有些时候情况危急，萨姆干脆让马克斯威尔出来抵挡。不管是人类还是怪物，都不是马克斯威尔的对手。迪恩想不通马克斯威尔是从哪学的招数。他可是亲眼看到过马克思威尔把萨姆的潜能发挥到什么程度，从萨姆12岁那年开始。

听说萨姆没动一根手指就挪开了大橱柜，迪恩的第一反应是娜苏，然后怀疑是不是马克斯威尔。但萨姆只是倔强地盯牢了迪恩——是萨姆自己作到的。迪恩有些害怕，他无法理解这些看不见摸不着的能力：预言未来，意念移物，他不懂这些意味着什么。但从萨姆的反应看来，萨姆倒是略知一二，而且并不乐观。

迪恩想问个明白，但爱丽莎匆匆来临，闭口不提整个意外，一味插科打诨，装得没事儿人似的。

迪恩怀念萨姆没上大学之前的时光；是的，那时候他总担心萨姆会被怪物抓走，总想着要保护这个麻烦的弟弟，但终归苦中有乐。而现在，现在萨姆的所有人格分崩离析各为其主，还总和迪恩对着干。迪恩觉得自己真正的弟弟不知道在哪里。

老爸毫无预兆地再次闯入他们的生活当中。

萨姆不是不高兴的。但他高兴是因为杰丝，因为终于有可能找到杀害杰丝的凶手，而不是因为与多年没见的父亲重逢。照迪恩看来，这本末倒置得滑稽。

其他的那些人格则全无好感。萨姆努力把他们压制住，连带着萨姆自己都沉默起来，迪恩从来没见他这么心事重重过。好几个月没露面的贾斯汀开始整页整页地写东西，用不同颜色编号以便整理。笔记被旁人动过他就歇斯底里，迪恩简直怀疑他会不会过呼吸发作。

贾斯汀老盯着约翰温切斯特，无时无刻把约翰保持在视线边缘。他摇头晃脑地嘀咕说不对，总有什么不太对。老实说迪恩觉得最不对的是贾斯汀自己，但其他的那些人格也是心神不宁。

他们到一间偏僻的巫术店里买些必备品。正在使用萨姆身体的是马尔柯。他跟迪恩解释说所有的人格决定排个三班倒制度，每个人轮流出来放放风，这样就不会发生‘紧急劫持’事件，约翰也就不会注意到什么。他一面说一面自己偷笑，像只狼。

老爸在选需要的东西，迪恩心不在焉地瞄着货架上的各种蛊。马尔柯慢吞吞翻看一块块的彩色布料（某些魔咒会需要这种东西来生效）。有一片是手工染制的蓝，仿佛乔南水彩画里的暮色，很漂亮，马尔柯恋恋不舍地看了又看。爸随口嘲讽了一句，迪恩也没听清他说了啥，但马尔柯捏紧了手里的织物，瞳仁黑沉沉的。他望向迪恩，那意味不言自明：他不想要约翰在这，他更喜欢只有迪恩和他两个人的时候。

娜苏开始每晚预言，她恳求迪恩别跟人说，

‘一个字都别提！’她咬着牙再三嘱咐，手指掐紧了迪恩小臂，不肯放开。迪恩无奈地反问她 _我能告诉谁_ ？她不安地重新睡去，一个名字颤巍巍呼出来：约翰。

约翰的出现意味着时间争分夺秒前行，有什么不可挽回不可阻挡的未来正在迫近。萨姆不说什么，但迪恩能看出来他害怕面对这个现实——从萨姆看着钟表时的神情。他孜孜不倦地研究着车里的小钟（那还是萨姆14岁的时候迪恩买的），电脑屏幕上的时间显示，还有他手机里的时针。贾斯汀作了个日历，一天一天倒数。

某次迪恩回到旅店的时候发现萨姆靠在床头，眼睛空旷睁着，几乎看不出他在呼吸。迪恩知道萨姆能和他体内的人格们交流，但他从来没亲眼撞见过。

他应该早对这些细节留个心眼。

‘来啊，试试啊，看你能移动这把枪么？超能小子！’

恶魔兴高采烈地叫嚷，一字一句借着约翰嘴毫不留情地唾出来，活像硫磺，或者胆汁。 

迪恩觉得自己五脏六腑都快要从鼻子里给掏出来。他咳个不停，血在喉咙里翻涌。黄眼恶魔这是在激将萨姆，迪恩不知道恶魔的下一步打算是什么，他只听到自己在嘶喊，虽然已经不明白自己在说些什么。他的全副注意力都集中在被困住的萨姆身上。

当萨姆眼睛里的惊恐突然变成马克斯威尔的胸有成竹，迪恩看得分明。但恶魔却没有一点准备，这招出其不意成了他们的救命稻草。马克斯威尔顺利挣脱，第一个举动就是抢到那把柯尔特手枪。恶魔跌倒在地，约翰乘机掌控住了自己的身体。

‘开枪！快点开枪！’

马克斯威尔不会有丝毫犹豫，迪恩知道他不会。他没什么可顾忌的，对马克思威尔而言约翰连同伴都算不上，倒更接近于威胁。

‘快开枪啊！’

枪口稳稳当当瞄准了约翰心脏。迪恩知道老爸不是完人，他做的错事不少，但毕竟是他爸，是迪恩贴心贴肝的家人。但此时此刻迪恩只能躺在地上，大量失血让他动弹不得，虽然他心里明镜似的——马克斯威尔会开枪。

但他估计错了。

‘不，迪恩不会希望我这么做。’马克斯威尔低声回答。枪口落下的同时滚滚黑烟从约翰嘴里直冲出来。

迪恩的宝贝儿在车祸中给撞得够呛,底盘歪七扭八。他蜷在下面机械性地敲敲打打，一面试图填补记忆中的大片空白。

他知道，虽然他从来没问过。他知道是爱丽莎在关键时刻把他们送到了医院，是她开着支离破碎的英帕拉一路坚持到目的地。

发现倒在地上的约翰的是萨姆，也是萨姆搀扶着迪恩一同目睹那毫无意义的抢救，起搏器的电流没在约翰胸腔里激起丁点火花。

等他们把医院抛在几公里外，迪恩终于失控，照脸狠狠地给了萨姆一拳。抬手的瞬间迪恩有些纳闷，纳闷为什么爱丽莎或者马克斯威尔没有现身，没有果断地揍回来，以牙还牙。但萨姆只是捂着脸呆呆回望，没吭声，眼睛里清楚写着 _无论如何我不会恨你_ 。

迪恩的指节又青又肿。父亲，他的父亲就这么没了。

没有不能被谅解的过错，可迪恩不想要任何宽恕。

从遇见戈尔登的那刻起，马克斯威尔就基本全天支配着萨姆的身体。他拒绝和迪恩目光交流，还把备用背包找出来——里面装的都不是萨姆自己的衣服。马克斯威尔的的行头倒是和迪恩差不多，虽然他的皮夹克比迪恩的还破烂。迪恩猛然意识到萨姆的身体已经很久没被其他人格占据过，偶尔出现每次也都不超过一小时。

迪恩一觉醒来天刚蒙蒙亮，还迷糊着就觉得有些不对。等他睁开眼，屋里哪有马克斯威尔的人影。

出门一看外面雾气浓重，细细地飘着雨。他们住的旅馆隔壁有简陋的单双杠，马克斯威尔正用膝盖勾着铁栏凌空倒挂，飞快地做仰卧起坐，身上的旧T恤给汗湿透。他听见迪恩过来就停下，微微喘息，休息片刻又开始侧身继续，一张脸空白，不知道在想什么。

迪恩有太多疑惑，却没那个勇气。然而他得知道，得亲口问问：为什么你不难过？为什么你不像我这样身心俱疲？这些话说给马克斯威尔也没用，他不会回答，恐怕连点反应都不会有。但发泄出来总要好些，不像现在这个无形的存在，谁知道哪天就能把迪恩压得粉碎。迪恩叹口气，往后倚在栏杆上；道歉容易，他只是不知道该怎么说才够诚恳。

‘他不是我爸，但你是我哥， **我们** 的哥哥。’

迪恩诧异掉头。马克斯威尔依旧悬在半空，不错珠地盯着迪恩。迪恩想不起他们之前有过任何对话，虽然他清楚记得马克斯威尔第一次出现是什么时候：五年级的萨姆赤手空拳摆平了两个专欺负小学生的初中混混。迪恩远远看见他们围住萨姆，喉咙都抽紧了。等他赶过去一看，那俩人一个正往手心里咳出几颗大牙，另一个抱着肚子哭爹喊娘。

‘迪恩。’马克斯威尔再次开口。迪恩回神，心不在焉点头。马克斯威尔顿了顿，从单杠上跳下来，拿手臂抹着脸上的汗水。

‘迪恩，我是认真的。’

说完他转身走回旅馆。等迪恩跨进房间，从洗手间里出来的人是萨姆，刚洗完澡的皮肤上还有大片水迹，明晃晃的。

迪恩清楚自己长了一张怎样的面孔，也清楚这张脸能带给他什么捷径。但萨姆，萨姆对自己与生俱来的优势根本不在乎。他从来厌恶条条框框，这也包括一切外来的眼光及揣测。

迪恩有过诸事不顺，倒霉得想要骂娘的日子，但真能让他觉得天翻地覆倒还算稀少，大多数时候他都一咬牙一跺脚把它们抛在脑后。

直到今天。

今天得算迪恩生命中最糟糕的一天。

萨姆莫名其妙地不见了。好好一大活人凭空蒸发，把迪恩留在一地碎片里。迪恩从小到大就那么个职责，现在这职责突然拍拍屁股走了，迪恩觉得自己像个机器，突然没了主心轴。

迪恩紧张得恶心想吐了整整两天，然后他逼着自己站直了，开始冷静思考。

再次出现的萨姆对过去的一周毫无印象。也就是说不管是哪个人格——而且肯定不是迪恩所熟悉的那六个——彻底强占了主动权。迪恩眼看着萨姆濒临崩溃；之前萨姆一直和他的人格们和平共处，迪恩也知道这很不容易。他读过相关的书，专家们普遍认为人格融合是最好的解决办法，虽然都没解释到底该怎么融合。有的说最强大的主人格必须消灭其余人格，也有的说人格们可以互相吸收重新组合。像萨姆这样放任不管的方式比较少见。

迪恩没敢提议，但他们还是硬着头皮看了找到的录像带。屏幕上清晰记录着萨姆，不，萨姆的新人格，是怎样毫不留情地袭击了一个手无寸铁的陌生人。这个人格是逃避人格，迪恩在书里读到过，患者在压力过大的情况下偶尔会制造出这种宣泄体。

萨姆之前从来没需要过逃避人格。

他的分裂越来越严重，迪恩已经快追不上他的速度。

书本里没有答案，迪恩决定放弃研究回旅馆喘口气。开门就看见萨姆呆坐原地，掌心里握着一把9mm手枪。

‘那不是解决方法，萨姆。’迪恩只觉得胃被抽空了。

萨姆干涩地笑。‘我是个定时炸弹，迪恩。你知道对这种东西该如何处置。’

‘可你之前从来没有过这种念头，不是么？’迪恩赶紧提醒，怎样都好，得把萨姆的注意力转移。

萨姆的嘴角颤了颤。‘也不是从来没想过，之前也有那么一次。’

迪恩火冒三丈，抢上一步死死捏住萨姆手腕。‘什么时候？’

‘17岁那年。’萨姆的目光清明镇定。‘那时候老爸每六个月搬一次家，而我被困在一场别人的战争里，逃不出去。’

迪恩努力吞咽。他能感觉到周围的一切再次灰飞烟灭，而他束手无策。

是的，17 岁的萨姆没有自杀。

他报考了大学。

是乔帮迪恩缝合的伤口。她被萨姆吓得不轻，却还是锲而不舍想问个究竟；或许她想给迪恩的不仅仅是原谅，但迪恩什么都不想要。乔以为萨姆是被附身了，迪恩没有纠正她。因为从某种意义上来说，确实是如此。

‘魔鬼说的都是谎话，对不？’乔一面问他，一面把绷带裹紧。

迪恩打个寒颤；他不知道梅格说了些什么，那家伙心理阴暗。迪恩怀疑她是萨姆因为杰丝的事，过分悲痛而扭曲出来的产物。他没有正面回答，只是不置可否地应声，头脑里盘算萨姆的行踪。

‘迪恩！’乔拉拉他手腕想让迪恩回神，但迪恩的心思早往另一个方向飞奔。

能吸引他全副心神的存在，不会是乔。

永远不会。

‘你真地想过要…’迪恩趁着房间里漆黑一片，开口发问。他想说不是你，会那么想的人不可能是你，是梅格。

萨姆在另一张床上窸簌翻身。‘啥？自杀？’

迪恩倒抽一口气。他努力回忆萨姆，17岁的萨姆，回忆他那时候的所思所想。但他已经知道这是白费力气；妖魔鬼怪不在话下，但迪恩没法从萨姆手中拯救萨姆。

萨姆第二次离开的时候，迪恩恍然大悟他爱上了自己的弟弟，那种空洞的疼痛像失去了一颗牙齿。

萨姆害怕他自己，害怕他有可能会伤害到迪恩，更害怕迪恩对他的毫不设防，所以萨姆决定离开。和上一次比起来，这次的决定不算突如其来，可迪恩反而更难受。他检查了萨姆所有的行李，确保没有可以致命的药物。当然他不可能没收萨姆所有的武器。退一万步说，如果萨姆真是下定了决心，连鞋带都不安全。

迪恩看着萨姆背着包离开。清早阳光明媚，他心里空落落的。萨姆拍拍迪恩脸颊说放心，这次我不会彻底消失的。但迪恩不想保持联系；萨姆又将去开始他自己的生活，他已经为杰丝报了仇，他本就该离开。

这持续20余年的战争已经结束。他们赢了，但迪恩也再没有了战斗的动力。

萨姆说不用隔三差五来偷偷摸摸查房。迪恩矢口否认，萨姆吃地一乐。‘你每次来我们都知道。’

就是那个瞬间让迪恩意识到，自己已经无可救药地陷进去；他渴望把萨姆此时此刻的微笑镌刻在皮肉里。

可萨姆还是走了。

到头来迪恩的每一个决定，每一个行动，萨姆的回应都是相反的。迪恩说留下吧，萨姆收拾东西往另一个方向大跨步迈去。

那些妖魔鬼怪试图说服迪恩，轻言细语地摊明筹码。没有了萨姆的存在，这交易的吸引力日渐增加——用你的灵魂来交换，我们可以让你弟弟回到你身边。

迪恩可以假装他没有丝毫动摇，他可以。

但他也从来没有吞下过诱饵。

他开始频繁和鲍比联系。迪恩的想法是人总得有个锚拴着，好歹有个念想儿。某次他们提到梅格，迪恩脱口而出。

‘你知道？你知道多久了？’

‘萨姆的小毛病？’鲍比眼神犀利。‘废话，你当我是傻子么。’

迪恩嘴里发苦。‘可我爸就没注意到。他觉察出萨姆有危险的一面，但他从来不知道…’

鲍比插话。‘萨姆的症状，是不是因为小时候受过什么刺激？’

‘我爸没有…’

‘我不是那个意思。’鲍比不耐打断。‘我是说，你想过没有，也许是黄眼恶魔让你弟弟变成这样？’

‘我…’迪恩回忆起爱丽莎的话：天使和魔鬼。但他无法确定，虽然他无比希望这是所有问题的诱因。

恶魔又一次找上门来的时候换了腔调。他们不再算计着迪恩的灵魂了，反倒苦口婆心劝迪恩放弃：别老牵挂着你弟弟了，他从来就没在乎过你，你以为你真了解他么？迪恩干脆利落地把他们赶回地狱，再附送一句操你妈。

他们不会理解，萨姆不是迪恩的弱点，萨姆是迪恩的支柱。

在新伯朗士威以南迪恩遇上了几个棘手的家伙。千钧一发之际，萨姆不知从哪冒了出来，踹开门赤手空拳摆平了两个怪物。这么说来的不是萨姆，是马克斯威尔，迪恩还是很高兴见到他，已经有一年了。头脑还没反应迪恩已经过去把他揽进怀里，等感觉到对方的手臂也环抱住自己他才猛醒过来。两人就这么相拥站在一间破房子里，谁也没撒手。迪恩发觉自己的头颅恰好能放进萨姆肩窝，分分寸寸贴合，他赶紧退开。

‘啊，抱歉，马克斯威尔，我—’

‘我不是马克斯威尔，迪恩。’萨姆若无其事地说，弯腰把迪恩掉在地上的手电筒捡起来。他一双长腿步子轻盈，踩在破旧地板上几乎没有声音。迪恩脑子里灵光一闪：马尔柯？但马尔柯啥时候有过这本事。

萨姆已经走到门口，逆光回头的那个人绝对是萨姆无疑。‘迪恩，走吧，有什么话咱回车里说。’

他弟弟从来没有这么反常过。迪恩无法揣摩这个陌生人的一举一动，琢摩过头他差点把车给开出马路。萨姆翻个白眼叫迪恩找个餐馆停下，迪恩懵懂照办。

萨姆要的是一份沙拉一杯可乐。

等迪恩终于鼓起勇气发问，萨姆正埋头在账单上签名，字迹龙飞凤舞。

萨姆定定地看了他许久，那眼神分明在说你够迟钝。

‘人格融合，我们终于做到了。’

迪恩睁大眼睛打量：他能看到爱丽莎的微笑，马克斯威尔的坐姿，维尔的天真，马尔柯的魅力，贾斯汀的吹毛求疵，乔南的异想天开，萨姆的倔强。而且再没有一丁点娜苏或者梅格的阴影。

迪恩终于觉得自己能够畅快呼吸，天知道他从七岁开始就一直悬着这口气。

接下来的一星期迪恩都在小心观察，看萨姆吸收了哪些人格的特性又抛弃了哪些：走过餐馆吸烟区的时候萨姆会不自觉地打个寒颤；萨姆总在纸上涂涂画画；他的一举一动都更加放松，仿佛他终于习惯了自己的身体。

恶魔们说得没错，迪恩的弟弟已经变了个人。

‘是什么让你下定决心的?’ 迪恩从怀里掏出酒瓶递给萨姆，这是他第一次这么作，酒精对人格分裂的家伙可没啥好处。

萨姆没接。

‘因为我们都很在乎你。’

迪恩皱眉。‘这我知道，伙计。可这招也太极端了吧？你不是一直都不愿意么。’

萨姆踢他一脚。‘你还不明白，迪恩，我们 **在乎** 你。’

迪恩狠狠地呛了一口威士忌，萨姆不紧不慢拍着他背替他顺气。过了好一会迪恩才恢复语言能力。

‘你用的是过去式。’

‘现在没有我们了，就只是我。’

迪恩不想再听下去，他凑过去吻了萨姆。萨姆在喉咙里沙沙地笑，借机把迪恩抱起来抵在英帕拉的前盖上，身子恰恰嵌进迪恩两腿之间——不用说，这绝对是马尔柯的套路。

萨姆有过很多人格而迪恩有过很多身份：儿子，哥哥，战士，情人，英雄，懦夫。此时此刻，他们所有的繁复过往，终于可以彼此交融再无隔阂。


End file.
